


Only My Mother Can Love Me For Me.

by theimpossiblechild



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots. [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Andrew and Melinda have a daughter. Inspired by The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran’s “Dark Times.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only My Mother Can Love Me For Me.

(Y/N) May-Garner was born into the life of an agent and that taught you how to keep secrets from your parents very well. Usually, you’d keep your emotions under wraps.

* * *

 _“What do you mean our getting a divorce?” You questioned with a raised eyebrow._  
“(Y/N)-” Melinda began to say, but you interrupted her, “I should’ve known this practically perfect family was gonna end someway. This is why you’ve been so distant lately, isn’t it?”  
“Sweetie,” Andrew sighed, “Your mother and I just have… grown apart and we know how you would feel if you were forced to only stay with one of us, so we’ve both agreed to switch whenever you’re comfortable.”  
“Did you think about how I would feel about the whole thing in the first place?” You questioned before getting up and heading up to your room, locking the door behind you - like that was going to stop your mother from kicking it down - to give your parents a sign to leave you alone.  


* * *

“All I’m saying is you should have a cool superhero name, as well,” Your boyfriend, Peter Parker, said as he paced around the living room.  
“It’s not like I have any powers like you, _Spiderman_. I only know how to handle myself in a fight,” You chuckled.

Since you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent from a very young age, you practically leaped at the opportunity of living a fairly normal life. You lived with your boyfriend and his aunt, after talking it over with your parents, of course. Your mother eventually was so invested in re-building S.H.I.E.L.D and your father had become distant since he got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D again. You never got back in the field, but you’ve visited the playground twice.

“A fight that could involve over, like, five people!” Peter exclaimed. You shrugged in response, because he was right and how could you contradict that.  
He laid down on the couch, laying his head on your lap, “I mean we could be like a super duo, the superhero and the side-” You shot him a glare, he wasn’t seriously about to finish that sentence.  
“I mean, the superhero and his supergirl,” He corrected which made you laugh and lean down to give him a soft kiss.

You pulled away with a smile on your face, but that smile quickly faded as the sound of glass shattering and wood smashing was boosted coming from the kitchen. Both you and Peter stood up quickly, already in fighting position. Who _\- or what -_  showed up, was definitely not what either of you were expecting. You had heard of this creature from Skye and from your father, both of them suggested that he was very dangerous and going after inhumans. He must be here for Peter then..

Peter held out his wrist and webs shot out at Lash. With each web that was fired, you and Peter and you had tried to take a step back from the inhuman. You tried to get in front of Peter to try and fight the creature, but Peter said in a hushed tone,  
“Don’t you dare.”

You knew he was just trying to protect you, but he should know you would do the same for him. You tried to step to the side and then to lunge in front of Peter so Lash couldn’t do anything to him. It seems like Peter had other plans as he shot another web and Lash grabbed it and swung him across the room. 

You watched as Peter’s body was swung towards the wall and became almost-lifeless. You knew you couldn’t cry nor scream, yet you could let anger flow through your body. What did you have to lose? That’s what you thought and all you could think about was Peter. You weren’t thinking straight, especially since you charged full on towards Lash.

That didn’t work as he had the strength to stop you and pick you up. It became hard for you to breathe as his hand was wrapped around your neck, but it didn’t stop you from trying to wiggle your way out. You look Lash directly in the eyes, practically pleading through your gaze. You managed to let out a squeak of a word,

_“Don’t.”_

Lash’s eyes seemed so familiar, then so sad. He raised other hand and another blue orb started to form and you felt an unbearable pain your stomach. Then, his grip loosed and you slumped to the ground. Why would Lash do this?

…Wait, Peter isn’t inhuman. At least, you both knew that he was just bitten by a radioactive spider. Unless, that spider was some type of inhuman spider then it wasn’t possible. Were you inhuman? Your breathing was heaving and so your eyelids soon became too.

* * *

When you woke up, your eyes lids shot open and you sat up immediately. You looked around and could tell that you were in the Playground, and the person who was putting medical equipment away was Jemma Simmons.

“Jem,” You murmured.

Jemma turns around with a huge smile on her face as she races to hug you. You hugged her back with a small smile on your face.

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” She said as she pulled away.  
“The whole team has been so worried about you. You’re totally fine by the way, just a minor concussion. Although, for me, that still means bedrest. And-” Before she could continue, you cut her off because your mind instantly thought of Peter.  
“What about Peter? Is he alright?” You questioned with a pleading tone.  
Jemma’s smile slowly begin to fade, “Well you see.. his condition wasn’t as.. good as yours. Debating on if good was the right word because in your case, it is bu-”  
“Jemma. Just tell me what’s up with him.” Jemma sighed.  
“He’s not dead, if that’s what you wanna know. Just bruised, better than when we found him. It’s amazing! Miraculous even! I’ve never seen anyone heal that fast after being thrown against a wall!” Jemma was always too excited for her own good.  
Then it hit you. “Oh gosh, Jem. Please, don’t tell me you took blood tests on him.”  
She shook her head, “May wouldn’t let me or anyone for that matter. She wouldn’t tell us why, but I already knew not ask.” She looked at you with a ‘maybe you can tell me’ look.  
You avoided her gaze and stated, “That’s good. Is he awake?”  
“No, not that I know of. But both of you are on bed rest, so maybe in a few hours, okay? Don’t want to push yourself too hard.”  
“Of course not.”

* * *

You and Peter were already discharged and you were certainly ready to get out of here. Despite Peter’s pleas (he had never been to this SHIELD base before - he shouldn’t even know about it), you were being escorted by Mack to an airplane. Although, you were stopped in your tracks when your mother was seen walking towards you, giving a look you had not seen in a while.

“Wait here a moment, please.” You said still looking at your mother, following her as she walked to the empty training area.

“What happened? Are you okay? Is dad okay? I heard you were on a mission with Bobbi from Mack, but you seem.. shaken.”

“(Y/N,” She said, then started to talk in a whisper, “Andrew is Lash.”

“What?” You asked rhetorically. “That can’t be possible.”

But then you remembered, Lash was about to kill you yet he pulled away. Was that your father retreating from killing his only child? Then, that would mean..

“I’m Inhuman,” You said quietly and breathlessly. Melinda didn’t nod or speak a word to agree, but you knew she was saying ‘yes.’

“He tried to kill my boyfriend. And I’m inhuman.”

“Listen, (Y/N), you can’t say anything until I give you the go-ahead, not even to Peter. I’ll try to have Coulson sort this out. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mom.” You said, blankly. You were in a state of shock, you were barely breathing by that point in time. Your mother had pulled you in for a hug, and you swore you didn’t cry - even if there were tears forming in your eyes.

You couldn’t help to think you were to end up a monster like your father.


End file.
